Beginner Tips
The basics Read the official game guide, or at least scan it to familiarise yourself with a few game concepts. Yes you, do it now. Read it? Good, let's continue... In the early game, the main way to gain experience for your himes will be running dungeons. Battles will grant all conscious ('alive') Himes experience until the experience bar is full. Himes in the back row (the lower row of himes) also gain experience even if they don't otherwise participate in the battle. Himes made unconscious ('killed') during a battle do not, however, gain any experience. Once a hime's experience bar is full you will need to feed the hime a monster to actually level her up (experience brushes also work, but you won't see many of these for a while). Feeding your hime monster cards (or experience brushes) will also gain her experience. Unity To get further in the game you will want to acquire more himes and unity them up the tier ranking ladder. Your first unity will require leveling two identical himes up to level 5, then uniting them as a 'unity' (card menu, blue button bottom right). Use Hime Special Unity where you can until you have a good team. Ignore the +1 option under unity, this is only useful for end-game play. You will hear a lot about 'brushing' himes. For most players, there will be no need to worry about this until at least level eight. By this time you will have a better idea of what the game is about and guildies and this wiki to assist in explaining the finer details. If used as materials to increase unity success chance, leveling a hime to level 6 will increase unity success increased chance by +1% (so a Variant Basic is normally 7% boost, but becomes 8% boost at level 6 and above). Generally, however, you will need to conserve your himes in the early levels so you may better off farming for monsters that offer 4% unity success chance boosts. What should I do first? You may have received some advanced patterns when you joined up. If you have a choice, for the first 10 levels or so the most useful himes will be, in order of usefulness: spear, sword and then magic. Every team will also need 1-2 good recovery himes, and starting with a good recovery hime will last you for a very long time in this game. Axe and bow himes are more focused on the end-game, however if you get a particularly good axe or bow from a random summon there's no reason not to use them. Follow the main quest line. For the first 5-6 levels this is fairly straight forward and is designed to introduce you to some core game concepts slowly. If you're having trouble following the quest line, however, you may need a refresher on the basics - try re-reading the official game guide or this guide now that some of the game's terminology is a little more familiar. Sculptor Mountain is a good dungeon to level basic himes. A mixed team of level 3 and 4 himes and a Tennyo will usually beat it 4/5 runs. Once unlocked, Forest of Wood God and Dragon Temple are good sources of 4% unity materials. Join a guild. You will be forced to early in your quest line anyhow, but there is no reason not to do so earlier. A good guild has many experienced players who will typically be happy to help out a newbie. More or less every guild is recruiting, all the time. If lost about which guild to apply for see the guild rankings. Most of the top 15 guilds are active and friendly. Note that if a guild leader isn't online it may take a few hours for a guild to accept your application - if you'd like a guild immediately advertise in world chat. Getting more basic himes Receiving more Himes is possibly the biggest bottleneck in the early game, here are a few ways to earn more. 1. Pattern of Basic Race '-' '''This item lets you summon a basic Hime(random). It can be purchased at the shop for 3200 Silver or 80,000 Bronze coins. If you are a member of a guild, first defeat of a random guild monster will grant all members (even those offline) a basic pattern, once a day. '''2. Bronze summons - Chances of getting a Shkihime from a Bronze ticket is about 2%. This means that you will normally expect to receive one basic hime for every five "packs of ten" you summon, however this rate may be modified in various ways by weekly events. After bronze summoning, many advanced players will use the "sell monsters" button (accessed from the card tab) to earn more coin, which can in turn be used for more bronze summons and (potentially) more basic himes. 3.Traveling ' - An option under the garden tab is to send one of your himes out 'traveling' for up to eight hours at a time. After 24 total hours travelled per type (sword, spear, magic, etc.) you will gain a free basic hime and the couner resets.Himes that travel earn XP depending on their level, so level 9 himes earn the most (roughly 1000 XP per hour.) You should aim to have one of your himes traveling at all times. *'Current EXP - Shows the Hime's current experience points. *'EXP after return' - Shows the expected experience gained after the Hime's return. 4. Farming - If you use amounts of manure as 600-500-500-600-500 you have a high chance to grow a pattern of basic race. 5. Quests and trials - Some quests, daily/weekly trials and events may offer a pattern of basic race as a reward. 6. From guild bosses '- Guild members receive a free Pattern of Basic Race each day from the first guild boss killed (ask your guild leader about this). To receive this pattern you must: #You must be at least level 6 #You must have bought Pattern of Basic Race from shop at least once, and then exchanged it in the quest page for a shikihime Note that you will not receive a pattern on the day you join the guild. The day resets at 00:00 server time (see time stamp on right of chat messages), with the pattern awarded immediately the guild kills its first boss. Combat Combat affinity In Shikihime combat affinity is using ''rock, paper, scissors mechanic. Stronger affinity take less and do more damage to weaker type, while same types deal and take normal damage . Another way to remember it is that Legolas will MURDER Dumbledore. Pew pew pew!!! Combat formula Example: Damage Rating: A bow type will do 1.2 times more damage to a magic type than to another bow type. The mage type will do 0.6 times the amount of normal damage to the bow/spear type. Damage is [ (Attack / 2) - (Defense/4) ] * AffinityMultiplier * Number of attacks * Crit Multiplier The affinity multiplier is 1.2 if favorable, 0.6 if not. Double-tapping depends on attacker's AGI compared to defender's AGI. If attacker has at least twice more AGI than defender then they double-tap. For example monster with AGI 300 will double tap you if you have 150 AGI or less and won't double-tap if you have at least 151. Source: http://wikiwiki.jp/shikigarden/?%C6%A4%C8%B2%C3%CF%B9%B6%CE%AC Medicines Medicines have a low chance of increasing the hime's stat by one point. You need to have the EAT action unlocked by having 2 cumulative himes of that type.{Check the catalog for the cumulative value} Dropped weapons work the same way, but they only increase attack. Place them into garden for hime to eat. Many players make a medicine pit to trap the himes and put the medicine in there. Note that when you unite your himes the primary one will keep all brush and medicine bonuses when leveling up, as well as one skill. You can obtain medicine from Pharmacy,Pharmacy of Orihime and Farm . What do I do with these items? Devote items: Nothing for now, they are a guild thing. Apricots: Get 3 every 24 hours (Can upgrade with Guide Books II x 20 for reduce time into 18 hrs.). Use 40 tofuse v.basics to fuse into v.elites as opposed to plain elites. Sakura: Get 1 every 24 hours (Can upgrade with Guide Books II x 30 for reduce time into 18 hrs.). Use 40 to eventually craft an ex. rare. See this guide. Yuzu Pot: Get 1 every 24 hours. Use 40 to eventually craft a s.ex hime. What should I do later? Try to get the sakura pot and put it down in your garden. It will take 40 days to collect all the cherries. Drops in (Stone Mine at the Mountain Top) This will eventually be used to make an ex.rare. Once you reach map 2, try to get the yuzu pot(Mysterious Lake). Silver Silver is used for purchasing training equipments, ornaments and consumed items. *Selling a Shikihime gives you silver depending on the rarity of the card. *Farming at Rusty Silver Mine . It's a dungeon which allows you to subjugate 5 times a day. each successful run is worth 160 silver. Which means: 5x160='''800. *Weekly Ranking Rewards. : If you click on the Ranking book you'll be brougt to the Weekly Dungeons screen. Maps which give silver for the end of the week will be highlighted with Yellow collor. All you need to do is to play the map enough times to get you into the ranking list. The higher in the rankings you are, the more silver you get when the week ends. Gold Gold is used for Foreign Hime summons (such as a Reaper or a Valkyrie) Get gold by *Visiting other player's gardens ('visit' tab) and petting one of their himes. You can do this five times per day for a total of 50 gold. nb. gold is not credited until you return to main screen. *Sending your himes training (PVP) five times a day. Note that the percentage is the opponent’s previous win/loss ratio, so lower percentages usually (but not always) mean you are more likely to win. There is a gold bonus for win streaks, however streaks do not carry over to the next day. The player rating is calculated as attacks won + defenses won / total attacks + total defences, rounded down. * Participating in 'devote' guild boss fights (although the amount is relatively insignificant - particularly for a new player). * Completing the daily trial 'level love'. Note that foreign himes were at one stage relatively powerful, however the game developers have progressively introduced new more rare himes in the main unity paths and these now outclass foreign himes. Nonetheless, the developers are constantly introducing new himes to the game, and the foreign unity tree may be expanded in the future. As gold is the main way to collect foreign himes, and gold supply is extremely limited, it may be worthwhile retaining a supply of foreigns in case of powerful future additions. Regardless, a level 10 foreign can still be a powerful addition to a new player's deck. General *Turn on Lock to avoid moving furniture by mistake. *Zoom in/out your browser to adjust play area (Control +/- or hold control and mouse wheel forward/back). *Watch your Experience cap. You will not receive a notice if you've reached it. *Monster cards (not himes, or special monsters) die permanently if they fall in battle. FAQ A.How do I unlock Fort of mage? Complete quest to obtain Sedge target. You may buy it from shop with silver as well as farm it on Fort of Archers. B.Why am i unable to unite my hime? 1.You accidently lock one the hime or the monster used in Unity. 2.Magatama is used in one the hime. C.How do i make my hime stronger ? Refer to this guide http://shikigarden.wikia.com/wiki/Brushes_and_Medicines D.How do i heal my hime hp? Don't skip the freaking tutorial !!! 1.Place the riceball shop from home >>2nd tab >>pick the ricebal shop and place it in your garden . 2.Alternative you can buy Bottle of God Wine from shop for 200 Silver .{ Recover all hime hp } Category:Guides